


5 Times Jim Slept in Bones’ Bed, Four Times Nothing Happened, and One Time Something Did

by sevedra



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5 Things, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevedra/pseuds/sevedra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write a 5 Things piece for Star Trek (2009). But I could only come up with 5 scenarios total. Most 5 Things have a 1 thing at the end. This one's 1 Thing is the 5th Thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Jim Slept in Bones’ Bed, Four Times Nothing Happened, and One Time Something Did

5.  
Jim leaned against the wall and pressed the bell again. Bones eventually opened the door wearing his pants and nothing else.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Bones demanded before his eyes could focus. Once they did, he sighed loudly and tugged Jim into the room by his arm. “Jim, you have to quit this shit. Every damned Saturday night this month is too much.”

“I know. But I couldn’t help it. The guy just wouldn’t stop ragging me about those cadets beating the shit out of me in Iowa. I couldn’t just let him say all that and not retaliate!”

Bones sighed loudly again. He rummaged for the disinfectant and antibiotic ointment. When he looked at Jim’s face with the cuts and bruises it made his own face ache. “Is it only your face this time?”

“No, I think I have a couple broken ribs, too.”

“Listen, I need a favor. I need help with a Lab Study and the only time available to reserve the lab is next Saturday night. Can you come with and help me out?” Bones wants to find something else to do with Jim’s Saturdays than getting the hell beat out of him. “You're all set. Just roll over and sleep for a while, okay?”

“Okay. And yeah, I’ll come help you with your lab. You can lay here too, I won’t bother you. I sleep pretty still.”

4.  
Jim pressed the bell door the third time wondering why Bones wasn’t answering. He was always in the room this time of day. He raked his hands through his hair and wondered again why Bones hadn’t been at lunch

“What?” Bones finally opened the door. Jim could smell the bourbon from two feet away. Bones was unshowered and unshaved. He looked rough. His clothes looked like he had slept in them. Why did he smell like bourbon at two in the afternoon?  
“Lemme in. What the hell’s wrong with you?” Jim pushed past Bones and took in the messy view of the normally neat room. There was an empty liquor bottle and another more than three quarters gone on the desk. He saw papers and photographs on the unmade bed. He was curious, but would rather hear it from Bones. He turned back to face him and saw Bones leaning against the inside of the door.

“Nothing. ‘M fine. You here for a reason? You don’t look beat up for a change.” Bones voice was a deeper drawl than usual. And he sounded scratchy, like he’d drunk almost two bottles alone. Jim stepped closer to him.

“Come on Bones, I can see something is wrong. Tell me about it.”

Bones sighed and raked his hands down his face and then back up and through his hair. With the shorter regulation cut, this left it sticking out in tufts and spikes. “I do not want to discuss this. Can you just go? We can pretend you were never hear today.”

Jim just met his eyes and waited. As many times as Bones had put him back together, there was no way he was going to walk away and act like Bones didn’t need something when he clearly did. Bones sighed yet again and came across to sit on the edge of the bed. “It’s my anniversary. Okay? Today would have been six years. Six fucking years. But I screwed that up and instead I got five years and goddamned Starfleet career.”

It was Jim’s turn to do the sighing. “Lay down, man. You need some sleep and you need to sober up. I know the divorce shit is tough. I feel for you. But getting shitfaced, especially by yourself, is no solution. Come on, Take off your shirt and lay down. You’ll feel better if you rest a while.”

“I don’t want to be alone anymore. Drinking alone is hell. I’ll lay here if you hang out a while.” Bones removed his shirt and opened the fastenings on his pants and rolled to face the wall.

Jim lay down beside him, facing the ceiling. “I’ll stay. You just get some sleep.”

3.  
“Bones, you can not make me stay in this hospital. I hate fucking hospitals. I can sleep in my dorm.” Jim was tense. Every muscle was obviously rigid. He knew Bones wasn’t going to listen.

“Jim, you have a fever and keep passing out. You can’t go to your room. You need monitoring.” Bones was watching as Jim struggled to keep his eyes focused.

“I am not staying here. I will leave as soon as your back is turned.”

“Alright. Alright. Let me think. I go off shift in two hours. Can you stay until then? I’ll take you back to my place.”

Jim visibly relaxed. Bones smoothed the sheet back over him and then left the room. 

When he got Jim back to his dorm a couple hours later, he was exhausted. A lot of students had this new flu. He’d been hypo happy all day. Jim wasn’t the only one who hated getting those shots; one cadet had damn near punched him.

“Here we go. Just lay down. I’ll give you another shot for the fever.” Bones had to help Jim get onto the bed. He was weak and more than a bit disoriented. Fever did not seem to go well on Jim Kirk.

“Yeah, okay. Just… will you lay with me a while? I’m cold. And the room keeps tilting.”

Bones slipped off his own shoes and shirt and took his place beside Jim.

2.  
“It’s supposed to me, you dumbass!” Jim couldn’t believe he was the one supporting a beat-up drunk across the campus.

“That guy needed his ass kicked!” Bones’ head was aching and his eye was swollen shut. It was oddly difficult to chronicle his own injuries while his brain was swimming in a pool of alcohol.

“I would’ve kicked his ass Bones. It was me he was trying to provoke.”

“Yeah, but it was me he succeeded in provoking.” Bones slumped against the wall as Jim coded open the dorm door. He staggered in and bumped against the desk, then the table and finally the chair before making it to the bed. “I think I need some help here”

“Need some help? Need a smack upside the head is what you need. If you stop leaning over so much, I’ll help you get out of that shirt.” Jim just shook his head as Bones tipped the other direction overcompensating to stop leaning.

“He was calling you out Jim. I can’t believe you let him say that shit to you. You are better than that. You don’t have to take that shit.” Bones was finally stripped enough to lie down.

“I know he was talking shit Bones. You didn’t have to defend me. I’m trying to get in fewer fights. Remember?” Jim was too tired to go to his own room now. This bed would do just fine, again.

“Somebody has to defend you. You’re not shit. No matter what that inbred idiot had to say.” Bones rolled to face Jim and let his eyes slip closed. That swollen one was going to be a bitch in the morning, but he was too beat to bother with it tonight and knew not to let Jim anywhere near the medkit.

“Thanks then. It’s good to know you’ve got my back”

1.  
“Can’t believe all the shit we’ve accumulated over three years here. I came with the clothes on my back. Now I have four boxes of who-knows-what. Will there be room in the Captain’s quarters for all that stuff?”

Bones sat on the edge of his own bed and looked at the boxes of his own stuff. He, too, had arrived at Starfleet with little but his name. Three years in one place was long enough to make it home though. “I think the Captain gets the biggest room Jim. Got to be as big as a dorm, right? Maybe even bigger. I think you’ll have plenty of room. More than enough.”

Jim sat beside Bones and thought about how much they’d been through. The fights and the fucks he’d had too much of the first year. Bones depression over the divorce and the nights he was haunted by the euthanasia of his father. He remembered the study nights that started to replace the fight nights. He realized that Bones had done that on purpose. Given him somewhere to be that didn’t involve his face bleeding.

“You know, I couldn’t have done this without you. I would have been out on my ass so many times if you hadn’t kept me together and helped me get my head straight. Earth wouldn’t even be here if you hadn’t risked your own career to sneak me on the Enterprise.” 

Bones met his look. He thought about his drinking and how much less he did when Jim was with him. He thought about shooting Jim with hyposprays of shit he turned out to be allergic to. He thought about Vulcan imploding and the look of shock on Spock’s face. “You helped me out too. I would never have come out of that black hole of the divorce if you hadn’t been there to stop me being alone. You’re my friend Jim. We did things for each other.”

“I couldn’t go out there without you, Bones. You keep me sane. You keep me healthy. You keep me going. I am so glad you agreed to come to the Enterprise.”

“Jim, I wouldn’t go without you either. I could have asked for some planet-side assignment. I hate the damned flying. But you make me better than I think I can be. This is getting sentimental.” Bones had to look away. He couldn’t keep looking in Jim’s eyes. The intensity and the honesty were overwhelming. Jim looked like there were things he wasn’t saying, but really wanted to. Bones wasn’t sure if Jim wanted to say the things that Bones wanted to hear. He scrubbed his hands down his face and then back up and through his hair.

“Jim, we leave early tomorrow. I need to get some sleep.” He started to stand, but Jim grabbed his hand and tugged him back to sitting. Then Jim’s other hand moved to rest on Bones’ thigh.

“We both need some sleep. I’d like to sleep here. With you.” Jim let his hand smooth up over Bones hand and arm to the side of his neck. “I want to sleep with you.”

Bones blushed and tried to decide if there was any chance he was misinterpreting this. This was a seduction. Jim Kirk was putting a move on him! “Jim, you can still find a girl before the night is over.” He slid his leg a little further from Jim, hoping Jim would remove his hand. His really warm hand that was entirely too close to Bones’ warm and wide awake cock.

“Bones. I don’t want a girl. I want you. You have been the best friend I ever had. I waited. I watched. I tried to think myself out of it. But, I really only want you. I can get laid, sure, anytime I want. But it doesn’t mean anything anymore. I don’t need to forget anymore. I want you and I want it to be something to remember.” He leaned and pressed his chapped lips against Bones’ smooth ones.

Bones moaned a little and turned his head to meet Jim’s kiss full on. “If we do this Jim, it has to mean something. I want you to remember it. But I want it to be repeated too. I am not looking for an easy one-night stand. You know I’m not like that.”

Jim reached both hands to start easing off Bones’ shirt. He came back in for more kissing and slipped his tongue between Bones’ lips. He pulled back again and looked Bones right in the eye. “I know Bones. I’m not like that anymore either. Just you. No one else.”

As they moved into a horizontal position and Bones removed Jim’s shirt as well, skin finally met skin. “I think you should move into the Captain’s quarters with me, too”


End file.
